glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Orbitron
=Details= From the barren mountains of Uranus great waves of thought reach out through the blackness of outer space, probing the Universe. Thus, Orbitron and the men of Uranus search the stars seeking the lost knowledge of the Ancient ones. On great ships, they travel to the farthest reaches of our Galaxy and beyond. Able to read the minds of men, they have collected the learning of a thousand worlds, and yet they go on searching in a never ending quest to learn that which it has been ordained no man shall ever know. =Story= Chariot's Keep On board the Edgeliner Marezioc, the guard presented its findings to their Commander. "Commander Viyer," Evenollus started, "the artifact has been successfully recovered." The large blueish tomb almost floated on its own as six Protoclone Guards pulled it closer to their Commander. Viyer looked it over carefully, "I expected nothing less from my Protoclones." He stared intently at the iconography imprinted on the surface. "Now we possess the last piece of the puzzle..." The dents on the surface almost looked like stars, one resembled an ancient Edgeliner, and the last... something almost Metalunahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Island_Earth in nature... an Orbitron! "The Diversus Dimension Gate!" Viyer cried out dramatically.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/chariotskeep =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Orbitron - The Man from Uranus. Translucent Pink with Translucent Green accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. First released at SDCC 2012 on July 12th - 15th, 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Gemini. $50 each 3 figure set. OrbLG.jpg|SDCC 2012 Set 7589344702_a4559d3c6e.jpg IMG_6179.jpg OSMAlpha5Thumb.png Beta Phase Production PVC Orbitron - The Man from Uranus. Translucent Purple with Translucent Yellow accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. First released at NYCC 2012 on October 11th - 14th, 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Gemini. $65 each 3 figure set. OSM_nycc_51223.1418084284.1280.1280.jpg|NYCC 2012 Set 1012_beta.jpg 28b9b18dd0a9d7efad751f63a306d5ff.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Orbitron - The Man from Uranus. Translucent Blue with Chrome Green or Chrome Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. First released on December 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Gemini. $50 each 3 figure set. Galactic2012set.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2012 Lineup D76fd16193f2e2a1e92dd849abc1a56a.jpg 381204b235504d68bb94d85946891452.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Orbitron - The Man from Uranus. Pink with Translucent Pink accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. First released on March 2013. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Gemini. $26 each 2 figure set. Yhst-16154415767246_2260_0.jpg Osmorbifint.jpg Diversus Onell Design Wave 56 Production PVC Orbitron - Diversus Special Edition. Blue with Red, White, and Black paint applications and Grey accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. First released on June 6th, 2016. Bagged figure. $18 each. Homage to the classic scifi alien Metaluna Mutant from the film This Island Earth. OSM-Orbitron-Diversus.png|Orbitron Diversus Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Orbitron - The Man from Uranus. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. Released on January 6th, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $20 each. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. Copy_of_img_2535.jpg Copy_of_img_2534.jpg Orbitron_Cosmic_Carded.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Orbitron - The Man from Uranus. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. Released on August 4th, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $20 each. Copy_of_orbitron_ws.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition 2017 "The start of the 2017 holiday season has begun. Not since 2013 has there been an Outer Space Men Galactic Holiday Edition. Now thanks to Chris Douglass, Mel Birnkrant and I are proud to introduce this limited edition collection created by the brilliant artist Chris Douglass. There are only 20 sets in the world. The drop begins now only on IG. The new OSM website is under construction and will be up and running this week. If any sets remain they will end up on the new site inside the new store. $180 including US delivery." Production PVC Orbitron - The Man from Uranus. Hand painted with green accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Ray gun, star weapon. First released on November 25th, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition of 20 sets. Sold as a set with Cyclops and Gemini. $180 each 3 figure set. 23967104_928859530597976_8507853682459541504_n.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2017 Lineup 23967649_334152346992295_1519661310244028416_n.jpg =References= Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters Category:Onell Design